


The Rising Stones - Mor Dhona

by Metize



Series: Sieghart Chase - The bimboy bard [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize
Summary: “Shite that was probably a bit forward."“Huh, no, by all means, be as forward as you’d like” Sieghart took a minute before answering “I live for the applause and all that. Especially when they come from cute guys.”Sieghart usually did this thing, it almost became infuriating once he noticed what he did. He’d flirt casually, jokingly, if it got reciprocated he’d get bent down on a random surface and got what he wanted, but if it wasn’t he’d have his safety net, the implication he was just playing around, he didn’t really mean it.“Hm, don’t mind if I do” Riol stepped closer.OrWoL is a slut and Riol gives him the attention he desperately craves.
Relationships: Riol Forrest/Warrior of Light
Series: Sieghart Chase - The bimboy bard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724068
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Rising Stones - Mor Dhona

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. I'm also lfrp with Sieg if anyone feels inclined to interact with him check out sieghartchase.tumblr.com

Sieghart was getting ready for the banquet in Ul’dah, ruffling his hair out of nervousness. Looking at himself in the mirror of his glamour dresser he took a few deep breaths, he hadn’t felt this anxious about his appearance since his first on-stage performance, but this time he wasn’t just singing a short repertoire for a dozen of drunk patrons in a small tavern. He was going to dine with the sultana and other political leaders! Ul’dah was tense lately, more than usual that is… Alphinaud seemed to be stressed, the Crystal Braves were having internal problems… Sieghart just hoped the feast could be a casual enough scene to hopefully soothe the mood and just celebrate his victory against Vishap at the Steps of Faith.

“You still getting ready, lad?” he could hear someone saying while knocking on the door

“It’s okay, come in” Sieg let out a sigh, grabbing his small brush to apply his face paint. He recognizes his guest, Riol, one of the Crystal Braves. The blond, cute accent, helped us with Titan, he thought. “Hi Riol, yeah sorry, just tell Alphinaud I’m almost ready. I thought I still had more time…”

“Oh, no, don’t you worry about that!” Riol closed the door behind him “The Commander didn’t send me, o’ nothin like that.”

“Well, that’s a relief” he replied, grabbing a small vial of pink dye “When Alphinaud goes all ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed’ it breaks my heart.”

“Relax. no lecture this time around” he lets out a laugh “you paintin’ yourself?”

“Yeah, you know, my little pink heart…” Sieg says slowly trying to not mess his paintwork “under my left eye… it uh… kind of became my thing”

“Ah, o’course” the Crystal Brave eyes the mirror “Why a heart though?”

“You shouldn’t ask a bard for his story unless you have lots of time to waste” the Warrior of Light smirked at his companion “You’re still worried about the weapons deal, right?” the blond crossed his arms and looked away before nodding slightly “You’re usually the one reassuring everyone-”

“It’s different.” He said “I’m feelin’... I just… I don’t want to lose everything.” A pause “Before the Scions, the Crystal Braves, I was just fightin’ for the sake of fightin’.”

“You were a sellsword. But now our cause matters to you.” Sieg understood immediately. He wiped his brush clean and stood up. Sieghart was short for a Hyur, he had to look up towards Riol.

“Listen, no matter Crystal Brave or not, we’re fighting for what we believe together, we’re family. No matter what.” Sieg reached for his companion’s shoulder, trying to be comforting.  
These kinds of moments, Sieg appreciated being sought out to help, being seen as someone people could count on. It was worth the sleepless nights, the Echo induced headaches when he could legitimately help the people in Eorzia.

Riol looked back at the Warrior of Light, not entirely convinced, but with the relief of hearing the words of support from Sieghart shining is his eye, managing to bring a smile to his face.

“So why the heart?”

Sieghart snorted and pushed the taller man away playfully. “I was trying to be heroic and inspiring here, do you mind?”

“Turns out I got some time to waste”

“It’s a reminder, you know. Wear my heart on my cheek, as opposed to my sleeve” Sieg crosses his arms and opens his mouth “And now you want to know who hurt me” Riol shuts himself with a smile when his words were stolen.

“Some asshat from the past doesn’t deserve this much attention” the blond muttered, sounding almost protective of the shorter man before him. An utterly ridiculous notion, he was the Warrior of Light, he would be fine...

“I mean… It does look pretty cute, right?” Sieg let out a laugh, not really expecting an answer.

“Yer already beautiful” Riol was also not expecting to answer himself. The gears in his head took a while to process what he had said “Shite that was probably a bit forward.”

“Huh, no, by all means, be as forward as you’d like” Sieghart took a minute before answering “I live for the applause and all that. Especially when they come from cute guys.”

Sieghart usually did this thing, it almost became infuriating once he noticed what he did. He’d flirt casually, jokingly, if it got reciprocated he’d get bent down on a random surface and got what he wanted, but if it wasn’t he’d have his safety net, the implication he was just playing around, he didn’t really mean it.

“Hm, don’t mind if I do” Riol stepped closer, reaching for the Warrior of Light’s hair, gently caressing it “You’re so cute singin’ for everyone in the Rising Stones, practicin’ a new tune or somethin’. Wonder how cute your voice would sound screamin’ my name.” With that he pulls on the hair he was stroking, forcing Sieg’s head upwards. Sieghart lets out a soft groan at the tug of his hair, Gods his hands were so strong. Riol curled his other hand around the man’s waist. He turned them around, pining Sieg against the wall Riol was leaning against before. There’s care and there’s softness in his touch, but also the roughness Sieghart desperately craved. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, sweetheart?” he whispered in his ear “You can be good for me”

“Please,” Sieghart says nodding profusely “I can be so good”

Sieg presses himself closer, his lower half seeking friction of some kind. Riol breathes heavily, he lets go of the strands of pink hair to hold Sieghart's face.

Sieg didn't know when they started kissing, but he didn't want to stop anytime soon. The blond kissed him passionately, his hands exploring his body, enjoying as Sieg moans into his mouth at his ministrations.

He broke the kiss only to pepper more kisses to his companion's face. Sieg smiled, flustered with the affection before Riol started mouthing his neck. He sucks a hickey into the pale flesh, he wants a mark on his body too. Riol wants to make him forget whoever it is the pink heart belongs.

"Beautiful," the Crystal Brave says, looking over Sieghart's exposed body, his underwear was the only piece of clothing left. He lets his hands trail the other man's skin, he wants to remember this. "So pretty. Being so good."  
The praise goes straight to Sieghart's dick, it doesn't get any better when Riol kisses his way to his rosy nipples. Sieg was very easy to read in bed, he gets especially noisy when his chest starts getting attention, making it clear how sensitive it is. Earning some moans from the bard, Riol palms the cloth hiding his erection.

"Riol, ah, please…" Sieghart pleads “Stop teasing me already, gods”

"I can't help meself, yer so fun to tease, love." He gave one of his nipples a last kiss before getting on his knees for Sieg. "Don't worry I'll take care of you"

Riol pulls down Sieghart's underwear, exposing his hard cock begging for attention. And attention it did receive, Sieg was doing his best trying to stand still feeling the urge to crumple down onto the floor. Riol sucked him off so well, the Warrior of Light was getting lost in the sensation, the man's tongue licking the underside of his dick, the obscene sounds his mouth made. He felt Riol's hand grab his ass, making his way to tease his entrance with his fingers.

Sieghart was all moans and hitched breaths, he couldn't formulate a proper sentence, just calling Riol's name and pointing towards the nightstand. A glance towards it showed it was where the bard kept his skincare and cosmetic products, in between perfumes and nail polish stood a vial of oil.

With a pop, Riol got off Sieghart's dick.

"Turn around for me, would ya?" Riol said Sieghart complied turning to face the wall, legs trembling with anticipation.

Once he got his fingers coated in oil, whispering sweet nothings into the bard's ear he started preparing his entrance, finally. The sigh of relief Sieg let out made him chuckle in amusement.

"There we go, you openin' so well for me, aren't you?" He whispered he was two fingers deep already "You touched yourself here today already?"

"Y-yesterday"

"You wanted to feel full, is that it?" Sieg nodded "Wanted a cock up your ass that much" Sieg moaned, as his fingers reached deep into just the right spot.

"Riol, please, please…" he begged even as he felt him removing his fingers. He felt the tip of the blond's cock poking his hole, teasing him a little before slowly pushing in. "Gods yes"

"Good boy, Sieghart, takin' me so well." He cooed his voice soft making Sieg melt inside. Riol bottomed out and stayed still, torturing Sieghart a bit longer, enjoying the way he squirmed and moved around. "Patience, love"

Sieghart has never been known for his patience, he was reckless but he got things done. But gods how he wanted to please Riol right now. With a whine and heavy breaths, Sieg stilled himself.

"Good boy" Riol thrust hard rewarding the bard "so obedient for me…"

"Yes!" Sieg lets out a yelp, seeing stars as the blond behind him pounded him into the wall.

Riol was kissing and biting on his shoulder, then reached for Sieg's cock stroking him in synch with the thrusts of his hips.

The pacing set was perfectly timed, Riol didn't miss a single beat, only to adjust it becoming faster. Eventually faltering, borderline erratic with his thrusts Riol aimed for Sieghart's sweet spot, listening to the whines he rewarded him with.

"Can you come for me like that? My cock fillin' you deep inside, while you cum all over my hand, can you do that for me lad?" Riol's voice was hoarse, he was close, and Sieghart didn't need to be told twice.

Just like that, he was coming, his cum spilling on Riol's hand, and on the wall, his body was pressed against. The Crystal Brave came right behind a couple more thrusts before pulling out, spilling himself over the bard's ass and waist.  
Sieg was all but sliding down the wall, but Riol held him up by his waist nuzzling his neck, holding the wall for balance as they caught their breaths.  
Sieghart turned to look at him and let out a laugh, Riol laughed together with him, none of them really understanding why. But the warm feeling around them, the camaraderie, the smell of sex in the room, it all felt comforting to them weirdly.


End file.
